Untitled as of yet
by Girl-X-91
Summary: Is it kidnapping if they are your siblings?  Is it kidnapping if you were trying to save them?  Is it kidnapping when you have good intentions?  Is it kidnapping if you had to do it to survive or for someone elses survival?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since my last update for anything. I am sorry, I am unsure whether I will continue with those stories, at the moment I have major writers block with them. This idea came to me randomly so I thought I would write something. It shouldn't be too long of a story unless people want me to make it long. I will put just the prologue and first chapter up and see the reactions, and will judge by that how long to make the story.**

**Also, not sure how the writing of this story will go, I normally write in first person, but wanted to try something new.**

**Let me know what y'all think**

**Xx Danni**

**Prologue**

So how come movies always make out that the poor guy always gets ahead in life. It's not like it really will ever have the possibility of happening. That stuff is just a fairytale.

My name is Christopher Chambers. Well that's what people used to call me. I decided to run away; to a place where nobody knew me. Unfortunately the grass isn't always greener on the other side. There are problems in every town and every city, every family has a soft spot, a spot where if you push too hard, someone or something will break.

I thought everything would be perfect if I could just get away from home. I guess I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Hey let me know if Chris sounds OOC. And don't forget to review.**

**Chapter One:**

"_I wish I could go somewhere where nobody knew me," Christopher sobbed into his hands._

Chris woke up with a jolt to the sound of a glass smashing, followed by a loud snore. He quickly ran a hand through his short hair before getting up and going down the stairs into the living room. The room was a mess, a chair overturned and Chris' father was passed out in front of it, a beer glass in his hand that had been smashed. It was a scene that Chris was used to seeing.

He slowly and quietly walked towards his father. He reached down to pick up the shards of broken glass careful to avoid actually waking the old man. He carried the pieces of glass to the bin in the kitchen, he looked at the clock that hung on the wall, 3:00am. He'd never get back to sleep now, may as well stay up and start fixing the house up, again.

By 6:30am everything was back in order, chairs upright, every bench top cleaned down, dishes cleaned and put away. Everything was perfect, at least for a short time.

There was a loud creak as someone walked down the stairs and forgot to miss the third step. Chris turned and saw his younger sister. Her hair was a tangled mess, meaning she probably had nightmares last night, again.

"Hey Debbie," Chris said walking towards her arms outstretched for a hug.

"Hey," Debbie said quietly.

It had been only a month since their mother had died, and she hadn't been the same little girl. None of the family had been. Eyeball was out with Ace more often than not, and was drinking almost as bad as their father. It didn't seem to long until he would be joining their older brother in jail. Not something Chris was looking forward to.

More people thinking he would be just like his low life family.

His father had been drinking so often it was hard for Chris to remember the last time he had seen his father sober. It didn't differ much to before his mother passed, but at least then there had been the occasional day after school when he would come home to find his father not yet completely beyond reasoning.

Chris had taken to being to person who looked after Debbie; after all he knew their father wouldn't.

Chris walked into the kitchen once again and took a bowl from the cupboard. He looked into the pantry to see if there was any cereal or bread.

_Oh great, nothing, fuck man, what am I gonna give to Debbie,_ Chris thought. He reached into his pocket and found a few quarters. Ok 75cents. _I guess we are buying something on the way to school again._ He put the bowl back in the cupboard and walked to Debbie who was sitting at the table waiting for him to bring her breakfast.

"Ok Debbie, we are gonna have a treat today, what do you feel like? Pancakes or Raison Toast for breakfast?" Chris asked trying to sound as if this really was a treat.

"PANCAKES" Debbie squealed excitedly.

"Ok, go get changed and we'll go and get some then," Chris smiled.

"You need to get changed too," Debbie giggled, "Your still in your pyjamas".

By the time the both of them were ready to go, it was 7:00am.

"Alright, you want a piggy back?" Chris said once they were at the end of the driveway.

"Yes," Chris bent down and let Debbie wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ok, 1... 2... 3... Jump" Debbie jumped and Chris adjusted his arms so they were holding her small legs up. "Ok, let's get going then".

They walked in silence until they reached the diner. Chris opened the door and took Debbie to a table at the back. "You wait here and I will get you some blueberry pancakes," Chris walked to the counter and ordered a serve of Pancakes and paid the lady.

"It shouldn't be too long. We'll bring it over to you in a bit. Did you want anything to drink with that? Or cant your low life family afford that" The waitress said meanly to Chris.

"Well actually we can afford it, but we are fine without one, thank you M'am," Chris said politely as he walked back to Debbie.

They sat staring out the windows at the people walking by on their way to work and school. After about 10minutes of sitting there the waitress appeared with a plate which had 3 blueberry pancakes on it.

"There ya go, enjoy them," the waitress said as she put the plate down in front of Debbie and walking away.

Debbie picked up her fork and knife and started eating. "Aren't you eating Chris," she asked innocently.

"Nah, I ate the last of the cereal this morning, that's why I had to get you pancakes, hope you don't mind having to have pancakes," Chris lied. The truth was he really couldn't afford to get himself and her food, as well as being able to give her something for lunch. So he had opted once again to go without. It was a sacrifice that Chris was willing to make over and over so long as his sister was able to eat.

"Not at all, pancakes are yummy," Debbie said as she enjoyed the pancakes.

Once all the pancakes were gone Chris took Debbie's hand, and walked her the 3 blocks to her school.

"Here," Chris opened her hand and put the remainder of his money into her hand, "This is for lunch. Today you can have whatever you want to ok". He watched her walk into the school yard and then turned away, to walk the last 4 blocks to his school.


End file.
